


The thing that drives the wolves away

by cjx2228



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Customer Service & Tech Support, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Walks In The Park
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>目前Bucky的情况是这样的，虽然他现在还是一个神秘刺客，但他看起来是脆弱的——那种脆弱会让完全陌生的人想要把毯子裹在他身上，然后把他带到安全的地方。但是问题是，当然了，Bucky现在已经安全了。<br/>这种事第一次发生的时候，Bucky不知道要如何回应。他和Steve走在街上，一个高挑苗条的女人注意到了Bucky惊恐的眼神，他的黑眼圈依然很严重，看起来甚至像是淤青。Steve的手充满保护欲地扶在他的后腰上，护着他走在人流匆匆的人行道上（但是这在某些有心人看来，也是占有欲的显示）。随即她就误会了他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing that drives the wolves away

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thing that drives the wolves away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138808) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



这种事第一次发生的时候，Bucky不知道要如何回应。他和Steve走在街上，一个高挑苗条的女人注意到了Bucky惊恐的眼神，他的黑眼圈依然很严重，看起来甚至像是淤青。Steve的手充满保护欲地扶在他的后腰上，护着他走在人流匆匆的人行道上（但是这在某些有心人看来，也是占有欲的显示）。随即她就误会了他们。

她瞪着Steve，然后伸手拿过打开了皮包，Steve用手指沿着Bucky的脊椎轻轻安抚着，这时她掏出了一张名片。“什么时候你准备好了要离开他，就给我打个电话。”说完她把那张长方形的纸片塞进了Bucky的手里。

Bucky接过来，疑惑地眨了眨眼。Steve满脸通红，耳根发烫，把因为误解而点燃的怒火和羞愧默默咽下去。有人关心他是好事。Steve想让Bucky知道，有人会关心他。Steve看着那个女人走开时，一头又长又直的黑发铺展在背上，她的头发服帖顺滑，一丝不乱。

一路上Bucky都沉默着没有说话，但是他们刚一走进家门，他的问题就都来了。“为什么她要给我名片？”“为什么她那么生你的气？”“她说让我离开是什么意思？”他的声音里开始带了一丝恐慌的味道。“她是不是他们的人？他们要把我带走？”

“没有人可以把你带走，Buck。”Steve说着，拉过Bucky的手贴近唇边亲吻他的指节。前几天Bucky做了噩梦，恍惚间用拳击在墙上，现在指节上的淤青还没有消。“我保证。”

他的话让Bucky几乎是一瞬间就平静下来了。Bucky是那么信任他。在发生过那么多的事，经历了那样多的折磨之后，如果Bucky再也不会相信任何一个人，也没有人有资格为此责怪他。但是他还是相信Steve，每次一想到这里，都会让Steve的胸膛涌上温暖并随之震颤。

Bucky凑过去想要得到一个拥抱，Steve把他拉进怀里抱了很久。在Bucky震惊地发现肢体接触并不会带来伤口与疼痛之后（Steve这辈子都忘不了那时候Bucky脸上惊讶的表情，永远永远都忘不了），他开始在需要安慰的时候渴求更多的肢体接触。这种事应该是常识，而不是后天意识学习到的。但是这是一个过程，他在努力，在进步。更何况对于和Bucky的肢体接触，Steve永远都摸不够抱不够。

Bucky依靠在他怀中的感觉——那是一种力量与脆弱的奇妙混合——这让他胸口燃起的保护欲强烈到呼之欲出。Bucky的温暖穿过70年的冰层，Steve想就这样永远把他护在怀里，肌肤相亲，耳鬓厮磨。Steve想要杀掉任何一个伤害过他的人，杀掉任何胆敢想要再次伤害他的人。

在Bucky补充够了“Steve能量”后，Steve放开了他。虽然怀里空下来让他觉得心里有点隐隐作痛，但是很有可能，一会儿吃完饭后Bucky会想要坐在沙发上，躺在他怀里看电视。Bucky想要他的肢体接触，就和Steve永远都想要触摸他一样。

Steve觉得可能现在Bucky还不是很明白自己的感情，但是这样的感情强烈到经过了数十年的折磨和洗脑之后依然会为了这份感情反抗。现在的Bucky心中的冰雪已经被信任、信仰和温暖所融化，每次Steve把他拥入怀中的时候都觉得幸福到几乎无法呼吸。

“Steve，她是什么意思？”

Steve正在做三明治，炉灶上热着他们从喜欢的餐厅里买回来的番茄汤。他本可以简单几句把话题敷衍过去，但是他永远都不会对Bucky隐藏真相，什么事都不会。“她以为我在伤害你，Buck。”Steve一边说一边把芥末酱涂在全麦面包上，“她想要帮助你。”

Bucky皱眉，现在Steve经常会看到他的这个表情，但是不管看几次，他还是不喜欢看到他这个样子。“你没有伤害我。”

“我永远都不会那么做。”Steve说。

“但是她为什么会觉得你伤害了我？”Bucky问。他盯着三明治看，像是不确定Steve会不会允许他吃一块。

Steve飞快地把馅料堆在了面包上，然后把方形的三明治一切为二，直接递给了Bucky。Bucky接过后，三口两口就把食物塞进了嘴里。世界上也只有他会跟Steve一样那么容易饿，吃了点东西之后，他依旧等待着Steve的答案。

“你……呃，”Steve小心地选择着字眼，走出家门对Bucky来说已经是一个挑战了，他不想让他因为复杂的问题想太多，“细心或是有心的人，只要看到你，他们就能看出来你经历过什么。他们在你身上做过的事，在你身上心里都留下了伤口。那些伤口不容易被人察觉，但是有的人还是能看出来。”

Bucky似乎还是很迷惑。

“这跟你没有关系，你没有错，Buck。这很正常，在你经历了那些事之后。你很棒，现在做的这么好，我真的非常为你感到骄傲，而且——”

Bucky摇头，Steve没有说到点上。他等着他继续往下说，有时候，Bucky要花点时间才能组织好语言表达出自己的观点。“她不认识我，”过了一会儿后Bucky说，“为什么——为什么她会关心是不是有人伤害了我？”

“人们会关心的，Buck。”Steve说，“当人们看到有人被伤害，他们会想要帮忙。好人——当他们看到错的事，他们不会袖手旁观，他们会想要纠正它。”

Bucky消化着新接受的消息量，牙齿咬着自己丰满红润的下唇。他看起来有些心烦意乱，皱着脸，蓝色的大眼睛明亮得似乎有水光。

“Hey，hey，怎么了？”Steve伸出手，想要安慰地摸摸他的肩膀，但是Bucky躲开了。

“以前有人，”Bucky沉默了很长一会儿后说，“有很多人，我还在九头蛇的时候。技术人员，科学家，医生，警卫……”

“那些都是坏人，Bucky。他们只是站在那里看着，看着那些事，他们中的有些人甚至也参与了伤害你。”Steve说着，用着自己最温柔的语气。

Bucky摇头：“他们照顾了我。”

是啊，他们照顾他——他们把他照顾得太好了，以至于Bucky刚回到家里得时候，他站在洗手间里盯着淋浴间门口，像是在等着让人把他一把推进去，然后用冷水管子直接往他身上冲。Steve拉着Bucky的手带他站在莲蓬头下，抬起水龙头，他永远都忘不掉Bucky发现出来的水居然是温热的那时候脸上震惊的表情。

他们把他照顾得太周到了，以至于他在回来之后，连续好几周都吃不下一点东西。他吃什么吐什么，在经过了很长一段时间悉心调养后，才又能接受固体食物。

让冬兵对他们产生依赖，这会让冬兵更容易被控制。让那些曾经属于他，但是又被人无情夺去的东西在他身上一点一点恢复起来，每天都是一场艰苦卓绝的战斗。

“我没有生你的气。”Steve说，因为他是一个很容易被人看懂的人，而且Bucky可以把任何人的怒火都扼杀在燃起之前。这不是Bucky的错——他不能接受的是那足足七十年里，每一个与Bucky接触过的人，包括那些满足了他最基本生理需求的人，都对他施以无止境的暴力和伤害。

“他们照顾了我，”Bucky重复道，“如果——如果他们没有停的话，那就说明他们做的没有错。错的人是我，都是因为我是个坏人。”

责怪自己总会相对轻松一切，所以Bucky一直都在责怪自己。

*****

Bucky有些发抖，所以Steve没有再继续开解他，说得越多只会让他心里越乱，所以今天就暂时到此为止。他们一定会把心结全部解开，但是Steve已经明白了在对待Bucky的时候一定要小心小心再小心。

“我们吃饭吧，Buck。”Steve和他说，声音压得很低。他把热腾腾的番茄汤盛进了两个碗里，又把数量可观的三明治平分到了两个盘子上。

他们一起坐在餐桌前吃饭，放下食物坐下的时候，Steve的膝盖碰到了Bucky的膝盖。

Bucky身体一直在颤抖，抖得厉害。他心烦意乱，电视也看不下去，但是至少他还愿意坐在露台上看夕阳。Steve的手轻轻抚摸梳理着他的头发。“你也在照顾我，”Bucky说，声音融化在日暮时分金色的阳光中，“但是你和他们不一样。”

“是啊。”Steve说着微笑了起来，因为这是个进步，值得纪念。另外，他的好伙伴现在就在他的身边，他们面前就是城市背景下被夕阳晕染成粉红色的一片天空——他如果没有微笑的话，那他一定是个白痴。

*****

一周之后他们去捣毁一个九头蛇的残存据点。Bucky这几天的状态都不是很好，但他还是坚持要跟着一起去。Steve没有资格阻止他。因为说到底，是他的复仇。虽然Steve才是那个不把每一个九头蛇杀光或是抓起来绝不罢手的人。

他们站在一个满是科技设备的寒冷无菌室里——里面有一张该死的洗脑椅。战斗结束之后，Bucky就安静地站在椅子旁边，眼神迷茫。

其中的一个科学家，一个年轻的女人，她看起来很年轻，不应该可以胜任她现在的职位——当然了，九头蛇从小时候就开始训练他们——她从冬兵的脸上，从美国队长紧皱的眉头上意识到了他们是来找九头蛇算账的，现在也到了她要付出代价的时候。“求你们，我不知道……”她祈求道。

她刚刚才目睹了自己的同事们一个一个被美国队长和他的朋友们开枪射杀，她已经被吓坏了。但是这也不能阻止她的每一句话都是在Steve的怒火上火上浇油。他把她拎起来，狠狠惯在墙上。在Sharon报告周边状况一切安全之前，他们也没有什么别的事要做，而且他也正好可以给这个九头蛇的混蛋讲上宝贵的一课。（Steve确实很愤怒，但他还是仔细的没有捏断她的骨头。）

她立刻就哭了起来，重复说着“我不知道。”

“你不知道什么？”Steve问她，“你不知道他是个人，不应该被你们那样折磨？你不知道他不应该被改造成一件武器，被你们逼着违背自己意愿去杀人？你不知道加入纳粹组织是个蠢主意？”

Steve朝Bucky站着的地方看了一眼。Bucky不知所措地看着他们。女科学家只是哭的更厉害了。

“对啊，你不知道他是谁，或者你根本就没想到还是会有人关心他，会因为发生在他身上的一切来报仇。”Steve说，“有多少次？有多少次你看着他们把他绑在椅子上？”（Steve看过监控录像，他听到了Bucky的惨叫，他永远永远都忘不掉那一幕，只要他还活着一天，那一刻就会深深刻印在他的脑中。）

“一次！”她透过眼泪说，“我的工作只是在他进入冰冻状态后监控他的生命体征！我只看过一次那个过程！求你了，求求你不要杀我。”

“美国队长不会杀死一个手无寸铁的女孩。”Sam在他身后说——他是在给Steve提醒。

“猎鹰说得对，我不会杀你。”Steve说，“但是我希望你会做他做过的噩梦，只要一晚就够了。只一晚，看看他曾经经历了什么，现在又要面对什么，因为成百上千像你这样的人‘不知道’。”

Steve放开了她，她哭泣着滑落在了地上。

“Be better than that,”Steve说，“记住他惨叫的声音，and be better。”

Sharon显然是在Steve“说教”的时候完成了自己探查周围环境的任务，她在Steve看到她的时候使了个眼色。小组成员开始抓捕剩余的每一个逃犯，Sharon会确保罪犯和正剧都会被呈递到对的人手里。

在Steve和科学家聊天的时候，Natasha一直在照看Bucky（他总是可以激发出每个人最温柔的那一面，而一旦Bucky状态恢复好些了，懂得运用自己的这个能力了之后，这一定会是一项可怕的Superpower）。

“Steve为什么对她发火？如果她不是曾经伤害过我的人？”Bucky问。

Steve想着Natasha一定会用讽刺或是幽默回答问题，因为每次谈到有关感情的话题她总是那个样子。但是，她说的是：“Steve是个真正正直的人，他认为眼看着错事坏事发生，却袖手旁观，这和自己下手做坏事是一样的。”

Bucky因为迷惑皱起了眉。

“Steve非常非常地爱你，”Natasha接着说，“所以他对着那些看着那些事发生在你身上，却什么都不做的人才会那么愤怒。”

“Steve总是希望人们都能表现出他们最好的那一面。”Bucky在迟疑了很长一段时间后开口说。

“是啊，”Natasha说，“有一半几率他能如愿以偿。”

*****

在那之后的几天，Bucky的状态依旧不好，每次在参加了肃清九头蛇行动之后他总是这样。他一直沉默，不说话，噩梦不断。在又见到了那些用来折磨他的人和设备之后，噩梦的梦境变得更加清晰历历在目。最终Steve用要去吃早午餐作为理由，终于把Bucky哄出了门——Bucky甚至还选了餐馆。那是他最喜欢的餐馆，对他而言做出这样的选择很简单，但是Steve还是很高兴，因为不管怎么说，他终于在某些事上有了自己的偏好。

Steve带他走的路线风景优美，那条街从他们小时候到现在几乎没有变——街上还有一间他们还是孩子的时候经常去的糖果店。他给Bucky买了一大块上面浇了满满焦糖的巧克力（Bucky让他帮忙选的），给自己买了一块混着坚果碎和樱桃干的巧克力。依照两位超级战士的食量，巧克力不会挡了他们吃饭的胃口。

早午餐很美味。这次Bucky自己选了想吃的东西——一大叠混合着苹果粒的松饼，撒上了满满的酸莓酱。除此之外他还在每页菜单里都点了点吃的（Steve也是这么点的，他们两个最近都养成了这么点餐的习惯）。

Steve的主菜很豪华，包含着煎蛋和新鲜的玉米，颜色金黄，让人胃口大开。他们从对方的盘子里偷了几口吃，又在看见服务员目瞪口呆的表情（他们两个正常身材的年轻人居然吃了足够六七个人吃的东西）时笑出声来。

这应该可以算是自从Bucky回来后他们度过的最悠闲的时光了。当然了，回家路上又出了点不顺利。

他们在路上的时候，Steve的手一直搂在Bucky腰上，他一路上护着他，把他和街上拥挤的人流隔开，确保没有人会碰到他撞到他。这时候一位年长的女性站到了他们面前。她穿着得体考究，一头银发没有染色，从头顶结成发辫垂在肩上。这样的形象十分引人注意，Steve心里都有些痒痒，想要为她作画。

她还没张嘴Steve就知道了他想要说什么。虽然全身都被Steve的热烈的爱意环绕着，肚子里也填饱了美味的食物，但是Bucky看起来还是十分脆弱，尤其是温暖的星期日下午，街上人流攒动，时刻有人从他们身侧走过。

“亲爱的，”她说，“如果他在伤害你的话，那么不管他的道歉有多甜蜜，他长得有多帅，你有多爱他，你都要把自己救出来。”

Bucky迷惑又无助地看着Steve，眼睛睁得大大的。Steve在他胯上安抚性地轻轻捏了一下，这个小动作似乎奏效了，Bucky稍微放松了一点。

“我每周末在三个街区外的妇女收容所做志愿者。那里跟你一样处境的男孩不多，不过你来的话，就跟他们说你要找Yvonne。我们一定会想办法帮你的。”

Bucky盯着她，盯了很长时间，一直都没有说话。但是在她准备离开的时候，他突然开了口：“等等！”

他的话让年长的女人——Yvonne——停下了脚步。

“他——他没有伤害我。”Bucky说完这句话后，抬头看向Steve寻求他的赞许。对Bucky来说，和陌生人说话依然很艰难，所以他希望Steve给他一些肯定，让他知道自己做的是对的。Steve对他微微笑了笑，他很感动Bucky是如此努力。

他们两个这样的举动，当然让Yvonne并不相信Bucky的话。她的嘴角也挑起了一抹微笑，说：“等你准备好了的，亲爱的。”说完她就走了。

*****

他们终于回到家的时候，Bucky整个人都筋疲力尽了——出门的兴奋和与陌生人交流的紧张让他疲惫不堪。

他们打开电视机，一起在沙发上休息。Bucky的头枕在Steve的大腿上，Steve希望他可以稍稍睡一会儿——他的睡眠质量一直令人担忧，最近更是几乎每天都在做噩梦，他的每一分钟睡眠都弥足珍贵，每一分钟都是胜利。他的眼帘慢慢地眨着，手指松松地蜷起来，放松着搭在Steve腿上，似乎马上就要睡着了。Steve刚才就在手边放了一条毯子准备着。

“你刚才那样维护我，我真的很高兴。”Steve说，手指轻轻梳理抚摸着Bucky的头发。Bucky的头发虽然有些乱，但是很柔软。Bucky糯糯地呢喃了一声当作回应——那是一声甜蜜而又满足的声音。

“我不喜欢别人觉得你在伤害我，”Bucky过了一会儿说，闭上了眼睛，“但是她觉得我在说谎。”有时候，别人会误解他，但是Bucky一向对于别人的反应很敏感，而且看人很准。在Bucky回到他身边之后，Steve看了很多的书，明白了为什么他会这样。

“一样，你还是很勇敢，”Steve说，“而且你和我知道真相就可以了。”

“总要有人保护你。”Bucky说着，嘴角微微挑起，露出了一个似真似幻的微笑。这样的笑容Steve已经有七十年没有见过了。

Steve情不自禁地笑了起来，明亮而欣喜。“这就是为什么我需要你，伙计。”

“是啊。”Bucky把脸埋进了Steve腿上，慢慢地睡着了。

Steve拿起毯子盖在他身上，把电视关成静音。他再也想不到比这样度过下午更甜蜜的方式。

*****

在又一次灾难来临之前，他们一起度过了幸福的几天。他们一起去了农贸市场，并且在Bucky记起来他们是在海滩上第一次接吻之后，一起计划了去蒙托克的一日游。

他们在新世纪的初吻发生在厨房里，阳光透过窗帘洒落在房间里，烤箱里烤着饼干，公寓里的空气温暖而甜蜜。但是什么都不能和Bucky柔软温暖的嘴唇相比，他们的身体拼合在一起，契合得像是从来都没有分开过。

Sam有一次过来吃午饭，结果还是他做的饭（他的厨艺让Steve望尘莫及）。Sharon跟他们视频通话，说本来以为是史上最没劲的一次外勤，结果却变成了一次超刺激的追逃行动。回了欧洲的Natasha给他们寄了张明信片，Bucky看着那张卡片微微笑了起来。Steve有一天把Bucky逗笑了三次，他的笑声低沉而温暖，他几乎都要忘了要怎么笑了。

Steve开始想生活为何会如此充满爱与奇迹，却又会如此动荡反复——某天的早晨，Bucky在洗澡的时候，思绪不知为何飘去了不堪回首的某个角落。

Bucky崩溃了，他倒下的时候砸碎了浴室淋浴屋的玻璃推拉门。Steve花了一个小时才把Bucky满身伤口中的玻璃碎片清理出来，他不知道Bucky的伤口在愈合的时候能不能把异物挤出来。在三个小时之后，Bucky身上的外伤差不多都收了口，他把Bucky抱在怀里，像抱着一个孩子一样摇晃着他安抚。他不停地向他保证，说他一点都不生气，说他现在非常安全。Steve告诉Bucky说他不会惩罚他，任何想要伤害他的人都要先过美国队长这一关。

Bucky不相信他，也不睡觉。他大多数时间都是躲在房间里，把自己和外界分隔开。他躲在被单下面，蓝色的眼睛茫然地看着外面，目光落在某个虚空的点上。

这是他们在很长很长一段时间以来，度过的最糟糕的一周。

*****

一切的应对措施都没有用。陪Bucky坐在一起，抚摸他的头发同样不管用。Steve修好了浴室，拉着Bucky的手带他过去看，一切都没事了，都已经修好了，但是这样也没有用。

Sam过来想要用自己的知识和技巧帮忙，Bucky躲在床下，不管怎么哄怎么劝都都没用。最后Sam走了他才出来。

Steve一直都陪着他，他有时陪他一起坐在沙发上，把电视调到棒球比赛的频道，厨房里也传来家的味道，他用每一丝力气全心全意地希望，祈求这样的情况可以快些好转。

*****

几天后Bucky从房间里走了出来，他脸上挂着一抹羞怯的表情，金属手指抓了抓长发。“对不起，我吓到你了。”他说，“对不起，我没有听你的话。”

Steve微笑起来，嘴都快要咧到后脑勺。“没有关系，Buck。”他说。

Bucky尴尬地站在那里看着他，直到Steve对他说“来”，他没有考虑太久，就走了过去。Steve把Bucky抱进怀里，Bucky在发抖，任由Steve抱住他安抚。

“不是你的错，Buck。什么都不是你的错。”Steve的吻像雨滴一样落在他的脸上，太阳穴上，鼻子上，闭着的眼帘上。他的心里很疼，但是他很高兴。他一直都相信Bucky一定会战胜这些挫折——Steve一直都是这么相信着——但是每一次看他有所进步，依旧会让他无尽欣喜。Bucky在克服，一次又一次的。

*****

Bucky没有急于再次融入世界，Steve也无法因此责备他。即使安全地呆在自己家里，时刻有Steve陪伴在身边，他的脑中依旧潜伏着各种危机威胁。更不要提让他出门了。

但是矛盾的是，只呆在他们这个位于布鲁克林的公寓里，生活在只有他们两个人的二人世界中是远远不够的。Bucky必须要走出去，必须见见其他人。

Sam让Bucky出来跟他们一起吃个饭，还给他讲了很多他跟女友Maria的趣事引诱他。Steve和Bucky一起和Sam用Skype视频聊天，Sam在那边抓狂：“你们说，跟一个一斜眼就能用眼神杀死我的女人出去约会——你们别笑，我说的是真的，她真能——我到底应该穿什么？哦擦，我问你们管个屁用，你们俩从他妈1932年就坠入爱河搞在一起了。”他一边喋喋不休一边等待着另外两人对于外出四人约会的应允。

在准备出门的几个小时里，Bucky一直都慌慌张张的。Steve怀疑这就是Sam搞突然袭击的理由。但是在这种情况下出个门，也可以缓解Bucky因为前几天那件事的压力。在他们和Sam见面的时候，他的状态已经明显好多了。

事实证明，这次约会很成功。Sam和Maria都是通情达理而且值得信任的人。

“Maria不但顾家，”Sam笑得一脸蠢相夸赞自己女朋友，“而且还挺浪漫。她喜欢花，我能看出来。对了，你们俩别跟别人说，我觉得我们两个没准有戏。”

“绝对保密。”Steve微笑着说。自己的朋友这么开心是好事，而且他能看出Bucky脑子里的齿轮正在旋转，想着关于约会的事。

*****

“Hey，Buck，”Steve在餐桌已经清理干净，Sam和女友也已经走了之后说，“跟我去约会吧。”

Bucky微笑起来，笑容明亮而美丽，笑意一点一点爬上他的眉梢眼角。吃饭的时候，他从绝对沉默逐渐转变成了谈笑风生，几乎都可以说得上是健谈了。看他那个样子，Steve想要逗逗他。

“怎么样，Bucky？”他问，“就现在——咱俩去约会。我带你去个好地方。”

Bucky摇头。他看起来像是有些……腼腆。以前的Bucky从来都不会含羞，什么情况下都不会。但是Steve如此爱他，他的所有改变他都爱。

“难道不应该给我这样的帅哥一点准备时间吗？”Bucky说话的时候依旧是微笑着，一双蓝色的眼睛明亮无比。Steve那么爱他，爱他身上所有没变的样子。

“我觉得你原本的样子就已经棒透了。”Steve说完自己先笑了起来，露出他从那些美国队长电影里学到的十万伏特的笑容。

“嗯……那好吧，”Bucky说，眼神里话语里全是笑意，“反正我要打动的也只有你一个人。”

Steve想着自己怎么可能忍受三天身边没有他的日子（事实上，他们分离了几乎有三年）？“我觉得这点你完全不用担心，Buck。”Steve说。他的这颗心在很久很久很久之前，就已经是他的了。

Bucky脸上那种满意的表情，像是他一早就知道Steve全身心早就是他的人了。

*****

Steve带Bucky去了公园。今天天气很好，很暖和，这样舒适的初秋时分也不剩几天了，再过几天气温就要转冷了。他们在公园里走了走，看了会儿公园里其他的人。Bucky被一群用五颜六色的呼啦圈排演着精心设计的复杂动作的女孩们提起了兴致。Steve看着有人在两棵大树之间拉上了一条绳子练习走钢丝，他手里发痒想要画画。

公园里也有很多平时随意可见的景象，没有上面提到的那么吸引人的眼球，但是一旦你有意观察的话，依旧很精彩——一个妈妈，弯腰双手拉着一个正在蹒跚学步的小孩，父亲蹲在旁边正在拍照；一个女孩认真地读着摊放在膝盖上的、对她而言明显过于艰深难懂的报纸；两个老人正在下棋——各种各样的景象足够画满一整本速写本。Steve想着下次一定要带一本来。

最后，Steve和Bucky坐在了长椅上。阳光从旁边大树树叶的间隙中洒落下来，这里距离经常有人走动的那条小路有点远，非常安静。那条小路上有一个人在卖玫瑰花，Steve笑起来，这样一切就完美了。他对Bucky说：“我走开一下，马上回来。你在这里没关系吧？”

他得到的是Bucky的一抹微笑和点头。Steve快去快回，递给Bucky一大把新鲜茂盛的鲜花。“红玫瑰。代表着浪漫的爱情和不朽的付出。”Steve很久之前就知道了这个花语，那时候他们还年轻，为对方死心塌地爱到神魂颠倒，但是迫于那时候的社会形态，只能做一对秘密的地下恋人。

“不朽的付出？还挺贴切。”Bucky眼中的神采胜过一切，他觉得这一切的一切都是值得的。

Steve伸出手臂揽住了他的腰，Bucky融化在了他的怀中。他们就这样安静地坐着，享受着这悠闲轻松的时刻——周围只有鸟叫声和陌生人的笑声。

*****

冰淇淋车的音乐声打断了Steve的思绪。“Hey，Buck？你还记得我们的那次冰淇淋约会吗？”以前的某个夏天热的要死，他们用剩下来的一点钱买了两个甜筒。他那时候动用了每一丝意志力，才抵制住了把Bucky的手放在唇边舔去融化的冰淇淋的冲动（至少不能光明正大地舔）。

Bucky低下了头，他的情绪在一瞬间就低落了下去。Steve感觉到了——他们一起度过的那些夏日午后他一定都不记得了。

“Hey，hey，”Steve说着，因为他的意思并不是去用那些逝去的回忆戳Bucky的痛处。他伸出双手捧住Bucky的脸，说：“我们再来一次，就现在。”他从Bucky唇上偷去了一个短暂却又甜蜜的亲吻，起身朝卖炸鸡腿和冰淇淋三明治的摊位走过去。

这次比买花用的时间稍微长了一些——Steve让那些兴奋的小孩都排在了他前面。一个小女孩眼睛睁得大大的不停盯着他看，她认出了他是谁。在Steve低下头对她微笑的时候，女孩的小脸一下就亮了起来。

在Steve终于买好了冰淇淋走回去的时候，他看见Bucky另一个人正在和Bucky说话——一个男人，非常瘦，两边胳膊上全是纹身。Steve有些担心，但他还是保持着距离，想要看看事态的发展——这对Bucky是好事，这是让他向前迈步的好机会，而且如果Bucky还没有准备好的话，他随时都可以介入。

“我以前也有一个那样的男朋友，”那个男人说，“不好意思。Hi，我是Michael。”

Steve被血清加强的听力让他可以听清两人的对话。

Michael伸出了手，但是Bucky满怀戒备，看着那只手的表情像是在看一把已经上了膛的枪。男人没有放弃，在过了很久之后，Bucky还是接受了这个握手，但是始终都没有回复自己的名字。

“他英俊极了，胳膊强壮得像是希腊神祗，还有那让人目眩神迷的笑容，床上功夫也好。在他某次把我推倒，而我砸碎了一张玻璃推拉门后，我离开了他。我付出的代价是几十针的缝针和鲜血。在那之前，我已经浑身淤青，手腕也是断的。他一直都是那么抱歉，”他指了指Bucky手上拿着的花，“他给我买礼物，带我出去约会，而且我那时候……那么爱他，那么爱他。”

Bucky什么都没说。

“对不起，这——这不是我平时会做的事。你的那些伤疤，我身上也有，就在这些纹身下。”Bucky身上还因为他撞碎了玻璃门而留下了几道痕迹，那些切口都很深，如果是普通人的话一定需要缝针。他身上的这些伤在血清的作用下，再过几天就都能痊愈了。“而且你的男朋友，和我说的那个人是同一个‘类型’。我只是想让你知道，这不值得。一旦你离开了他，一切都会好起来。离开他会很艰难，但是以后你会过得更好。”

Bucky抬起头看着他，用那双悲伤的蓝眼睛，那双让陌生人看了之后会想要保护他救助他的大眼睛，他同时也看到了远处的Steve。“他没有伤害我，”Bucky说，这是他和除了Steve以外的人说话最自信坚定的一次，“他没有伤害我，伤害我的……是其他人，是以前的事。他……他让一切都好起来了。”

“你以前没怎么说过这些事，对不对？”

Bucky摇摇头，看起来像是竖起了自我保护的屏风。

“这——好吧，说出来会让你感觉好一些，”Michael说，“要好好照顾自己。”

*****

Steve拿着冰淇淋回到了Bucky身边，他低下头，亲吻他的太阳穴、鼻子和脸颊上凸出的颧骨。“我真为你感到骄傲，Buck，”他说，“非常非常地骄傲。”

Bucky没有微笑，没有说话，他没有做出什么表示。他接过冰淇淋三明治打开包装，Steve伸出手臂搂住他，他没有把他推开。

*****

回家的路上Bucky一直都没有说话。想到自己刚刚做了什么，各种压力让他有点不知所措。Steve替他准备好了浴室和沐浴用的一切——这些平时都是Bucky自己做的事，只有在Steve想要刻意对他更好的时候才会替他做。他在浴缸里放了一个Natasha带他们去买的泡泡浴球，Bucky很喜欢那个香味。

Steve没有在浴室里多留——Bucky需要自己独处一会儿。

Bucky一个小时之后才从浴室里出来，只在腰间裹了一条毛巾。他的头发还在滴水。

Steve把Bucky拉进怀里，毫不介意自己的衣服被Bucky浸湿。

“都是因为我，”Bucky说，“都是因为我。如果是别人的话，那些事就不会发生了。我杀了人，我是个坏人，所以一切都是因为我。”

Steve叹气：“我知道你一定明白这不是真的。你自己也说过的。就今天，你自己刚刚说过。”

“我不想让他认为是你在伤害我，”Bucky说着把脸埋进了Steve颈窝里，“不是你，但是那也不是——不是……”

Bucky的话没有什么底气，只是在不停躲避着那不堪回首的现实，但是那样的过去不可能就这么被抹去。

“那些发生在我身上的事，真的很糟糕，对不对？”Bucky说，声音小得像是在呢喃。

Steve温柔地慢慢抚摸着他的背：“是的，Bucky，确实是。”

“他们做那些是错的，对不对？错的是他们。”

“没有词语可以形容他们对你做下的那些罪行，Buck。”Steve说。

他把Bucky抱在怀里，抱了很久很久。

*****

Bucky之后的几天又躲在自己房间里，只有在肚子饿了的时候才会出来吃点东西。他需要时间自己想一想，他一直都在进步，这是他第一次尝试着接受事实，想明白在过去的整整七十年里，他的生活里时刻充斥着无止境的暴力与伤害。

如果他没有被冻在冷冻舱里，或者没有被被迫杀人的时候，他们一直在伤害他（而冰冻和被迫杀人本身也是伤害）。在Steve再次看到Bucky的脸，看到那双看着他的熟悉的蓝眼睛中是如此空洞的之后；在桥上的那天，Steve意识到他此生唯一的挚爱并没有死于坠落之后，九头蛇对他做出的种种罪行就像是一把插在他心头的刀。而在Steve第一次打开冬日战士的档案材料后，他全身的热血都因为愤怒而沸腾，最坏的事为什么要发生在最好的人身上？

而作为当事人，要Bucky接受这样的事实，究竟要有多难。

但是Steve依旧心怀希望，因为Bucky已经开始相信发生在他身上的那些事，并不是因为他被迫做下的种种而应得的因果报应。他开始试着相信他不应该被那样对待。他开始试着相信那些人伤害他、虐待他，这并不是他的错，不是因为他坏，所以必须要被惩罚。

*****

在Bucky需要他的时候，Steve总是在他身边。在Bucky惊恐发作的时候，他会把他紧紧抱在怀里，在他耳边轻声低语“你是安全的”“没有人会再来夺走你的记忆”“我会杀掉任何一个想要伤害你的人”。而在Bucky愤怒的时候，Steve会握着他的手，向他保证他们一定会把九头蛇赶尽杀绝，绝不罢手。

无论是什么样的情况，他总是一次又一次地说着“我爱你”。这是真话，也正是Bucky需要听到的。

Steve的爱与陪伴是最有效的心理净化，Bucky愿意再次离开家里去外面——这次他的背挺直了些，眼睛也更加明亮。

*****

Bucky问他们可不可以一直睡在同一张床上。他说：“不管是什么样的情况，我想要在每一晚都在你身边。”

每次Steve陪伴在Bucky身边，每次把他抱在怀里的时候都会默默感谢每一位神每一颗星每一次美梦。而现在他们要第二次相爱相守度过余生。

*****

Steve和Sharon一起吃了个香槟早午餐，回家的时候听见Bucky正在屋里骂骂咧咧。可能又是因为点的餐不好吃——现在每周七天里，有两天的下午他们会分开度过，这样Bucky可以一步一步地独立起来。为了不饿肚子，他要么点外卖要么自己做饭。这种涉及根据自己偏好做出选择的问题，对于Bucky来说还是有些困难。

虽然知道可能只是外卖不好吃，但是Steve还是担心：“你还好吗，Buck？”他朝屋里喊。

“没事，”Bucky过了一小会儿后喊道，听声音是在他们的卧室里，“我找不到那张名片了。”

“什么名片？”Steve问着走进了卧室。Bucky上半身卡在床下，下半身趴在地上，正在床底下四处翻找。如果他的腰臀曲线没有那么香艳，如果他的大腿肌肉没有那么性感，那么这一幕看上去还真的有点滑稽。

Bucky蠕动着倒退了出来，抬起头看着他。他的头发在脑后扎成了短短的马尾，有一缕碎发滑落下来遮在眼前。“就是那张，第一个以为你伤害了我的那个女人，她给了我一张名片。我想跟她说是她误会了。”

Steve坐在地上，把Bucky略微拉起来，俯下身亲吻他。“你不是必须这么做，Buck。她只是随便的一个旁人，你和我知道真相就好了。”

Bucky坐起来贴进他的怀抱。Steve不知道这是为什么，他和Bucky只分开了几个小时，但是他是如此地想念他。“不——不是那样的，”Bucky说，“即使是随便的一个人——即使只有一个人，即使只有一个人那么想，我、我也不喜欢。我不是那个会留下的人，不再是了。”

“你是什么意思，Buck？”Steve问。Bucky浑身都紧绷起来，Steve伸出手，在他的背上来回轻抚安慰。

“那种……被蒙蔽了双眼，让别人伤害他们，不停伤害他们，却不会逃离的那种人。我以前是那样的，以前我还是‘资产’的时候。”

“但是你离开了，”Steve说，声音非常非常的温柔，“你自己做出了选择，你救了自己——也救了我。”

“没有你的话我做不到。”在沉默了很长一会儿后Bucky说，鼻子在Steve颈侧轻轻摩挲磨蹭着。

“都是你的功劳。”Steve说，双唇亲吻着他的头发他的眼睛他的脸颊。他们都因为彼此肌肤相亲的感觉而有些分心（恋爱有时就是这样的）。

“即使只有一个人觉得我还是‘资产’，我也不喜欢。”Bucky在他们的注意力都回到了对话上的时候说，“一个也不行。有时候我自己——”

他说不下去了，但是Steve明白他的意思。“来，”他说，“我帮你一起找。没有人能那么想我最完美的男孩。”

在Steve拉Bucky站起来的时候，他的眼睛红红的，但是他在微笑。

*****

他们找了两个小时，把整个房子翻了个底朝天，好在最后还是找到了（名片就被夹在了两个沙发坐垫中间，他们找到之后，就把坐垫直接扔在了地上）。

Steve和Bucky稍微归置了一下，直接坐在沙发坐垫上的感觉很甜蜜很怀旧。Bucky枕在Steve的大腿上侧躺着，Steve的手轻轻梳理抚摸着他的头发，他拨通了电话：“Hello，林小姐？”他的声音在发抖。

“Please，叫我Diane吧。”（听力加强后的好处就是不用听筒Steve也能听清楚双方的对话。）

“不久之前，你给了我你的名片，”Bucky说，“你还说如果我想要离开的话就给你打电话。”

“对，”林小姐说，她听起来很惊讶，同时也很开心。“你的处境安全吗？如果我给你一个地址的话，你自己可以过来吗？还是需要协助？”

“不是，”Bucky说，“我打电话是想告诉你那天是你误会了。”

“是啊，当然了。”她说，声音听起来不太高兴了。

Bucky吞咽了一下，伸手探向Steve。Steve握住他的手轻轻捏了一下。“我知道——我知道这听起来可能不像是真话，但是我的男朋友没有伤害我，他永远都不会的。伤害我的是——是其他人，是以前的事了，很久之前。他、他是我能离开的理由。有一段时间，我无法面对发生在我身上的事，但是一旦我可以正视那些了，一想到有人误会了我们，觉得我们是那样的，就、就会让我们有些受伤。”

“我明白了，”林小姐说，“其实那天我也不应该给你名片。如果你的情况不好的话，我可能会让你的处境更加危险。我对那天的事向你道歉。我应该想得更周全一些，只是那天…我也过的不是很顺。”

Bucky说，“没有关系，你想要帮助我，而且……很长一段世界，没有人帮助过我。我男朋友说，眼看着坏事发生去束手旁观的人也同样是坏人。你想要帮忙，你是个好人。”

*****

他们聊了很长时间。林小姐是一位社工，管理运营着几个暴力虐待幸存者互助小组。有一个小组每周日十一点钟活动（“如果你不能按时到也没关系”），小组活动旨在帮助那些遭受过严重伤害的受害者。（“我们不会给痛苦分级，但是复杂的PTSD症状会令每个人所面对的困难和挑战都不一样，所以参加不同的小组活动会很有帮助。如果需要的话也可以去其他的小组。”）

Bucky想去，想一个人去。这还是他第一次想要独自去什么地方。

他很紧张，同时也很兴奋。Steve为他感到非常非常骄傲。（Steve在之后的日子里，每当Bucky鼓起勇气做了一些勇敢的事之后，他都为他感到无比骄傲。但是这次与以往的意义都不同。）

*****

“停，”Bucky说，戳着Steve的脸颊，“停停停停停停停，你的脸都快僵在你这个鬼笑上了，然后我就要在我悲惨的下半生里一直看着你这蠢样。”

Steve怎么可能不笑呢？

Bucky最终还是放弃了：“你会骑那辆新摩托带我去对吧？”

（在快一个世纪的岁月里Steve都没有拒绝过Bucky任何事，现在开始拒绝的话也太晚了。）

*****

“Steve！”Bucky像只过度兴奋的小狗一样扑到他身上，搂着他的脖子索要一个见面吻。

Sam说只有十几岁的毛头小子才会在分开两个半小时之后就这么想念对方。（“你问Maria和我？我们的关系是成年人的成熟关系。”）Steve想如果说在社区中心的走廊里拥吻代表着他俩的关系是“青少年式恋爱”的话，那就是吧，无所谓。“小组活动怎么样？”

“很好！每次都会轻松些！”Bucky说，他低下头，像是有些不好意思，“我……嗯……想让你去和Diane谈谈。她和我说——嗯，怎么说呢，就是吧，我们觉得可能会对我有点帮助，如果——反正你去和她谈谈吧。”

“现在？”Steve低头又从Bucky唇上偷走一个吻。

Bucky温顺地任由他吻，但是吻过之后就把他拍开了：“嗯，就现在。”

Steve放开了Bucky，走进了举办会议的房间。林小姐正在和别人说话，所以Steve晃悠到零食桌边上拿了块曲奇吃。Bucky最近也学会了烤饼干，不过这周不轮到他做。（他今天下午的好心情就是世界上最甜蜜的惊喜了。）

林小姐回过头来的时候，Steve正在吃他的第三块曲奇。被发现偷吃东西后，他站在那里像个犯了错的小孩一样手足无措，不过林小姐只是笑着跟他打招呼。

（“这次叫我Diane吧，我求你了。”她说。）

在寒暄了几句后，林小姐说：“嗯……组里的人都基本上猜出你们两个是谁了。”

Steve低下头，突然对自己的鞋产生了无限的兴趣。

“挺早之前就猜到了，真的。你们两个的事迹历史书里都有，而且James——他现在比较喜欢别人叫他James，还是说这就是你们的策略？——他自己说漏了嘴。不过不管怎么说，美国队长和Bucky Barnes都……非常好认。”

“他更喜欢别人叫他‘Bucky’。”Steve说，他觉得自己可能脸红了。

“我也和Bucky谈了谈——当然了，也是很含糊地——说也许他应该在组里谈论一些真正发生在他身上的事，他想先跟你商量一下，但是不知道怎么开口。”林小姐说，“我通常会鼓励组员和家人爱人直接交流，但是考虑到他经历过的那些，他需要些帮助也在情理之中。”

其实他俩编了一个相当体面的身世故事——青梅竹马，悲剧分手，在拥挤的华盛顿街头不期而遇——James，在遭受了十年的暴力虐待之后，因为创伤和恐惧甚至忘记了自己的名字。就这个故事来说，其实跟事实也差不了多少。更重要的是，这样Bucky就可以和小组成员们分享一些特定的回忆。

Steve说：“我知道你肯定也听说过一些悲惨的故事，但是他遭受的折磨比你想象的任何情况都要更糟。他的情况应该是高度机密，但是之前为了帮助他，我也已经打破了不少规矩。”

林小姐看了他很长时间，目光非常认真：“你可以找名律师起草一个保密协议。我已经和几个组员单独谈过了，我想他们都会愿意的。而且如果他需要力量支持他说出来的话，我们也随时欢迎你陪他参加小组活动。”

“这些想法……都很好。Bucky和我会谈谈的。”也许他们可以跟Bernie谈谈，这名律师正在疯狂地追求Sharon。最近和Sam见面的时候，关于Natasha到底是不是在和Clint约会的八卦他们已经说腻了，所以这件事成为了目前最热门的谈资。“谢谢你，Diane，真的。”

“谢谢你所做的一切，Captain Rogers。”她微笑着说。

Steve笑起来：“Please，叫我Steve吧。”

*****

“你就这么让我等着啊。”Bucky调戏Steve，眼睛亮晶晶的，但是Steve太了解他了，可以看到他隐藏在眼底的不安。他又开始习惯于在他面前装作勇敢，他以前也总是这样。是时候该带Bucky回家了。

Steve用一个热烈的吻来道歉。“你永远都不应该有事不敢问我，你这白痴。”虽然已经分开，但是Bucky的温暖还残留在他的嘴唇上。说出以前他们彼此用来调笑的词并不是那么简单。话语可以对人造成伤害，而Bucky已经受伤太深了。但是在Bucky逗了他几次，但是Steve都没有顺着他的话往下说，只是尴尬地笑了笑之后，他们坐下把话说开了。“只要你不管我叫‘东西’(thing)，我就会没事的。”Bucky说，语调有些苦涩，“我是脑子坏了，又不是玻璃做的。”

话说开了之后，Steve依旧是十分小心。他还是每天都担惊受怕，害怕Bucky会受到哪怕一点点的伤。但是Bucky只是红着脸，对他露出了一个小小的羞怯的微笑——他没有受伤，完完全全没有受伤。“我会改的。只是可能要你多提醒我几次。”

他任由Bucky拉着他，把他带到摩托旁边。在Steve穿上皮夹克的时候，他又是一副小狗摇尾巴的高兴表情。“你让我骑摩托带你来这儿的唯一原因，就是想让我穿上这件夹克，然后你拉着我四处炫耀。”Steve说。他们两个都知道真正的原因，但是开个玩笑会让现实不会那么苦涩到难以下咽。

“被你发现了。”Bucky耸耸肩说，疲惫的神色已经一点一点从他脸上褪去了。

想到是Steve，是他一直陪在自己身边，就让Bucky有了继续努力下去的力量。

“我对你而言只是个arm-candy（指大款怀里搂着的漂亮年轻妞儿）。”他说着，把Bucky拉进怀里，再次吻了他——他们两小时，没准Sam说他们两个是毛头小子还真说对了。

“你的确够甜的，sugar。”Bucky说。

他们一起哈哈大笑起来，笑过后他们骑上了车。Steve坐在前边，Bucky坐在他身后。Bucky得到手抚过Steve胸口，亲密地滑过——这是一种证明，证明一种久未体验的甜蜜开始一点一点回归他们的生活，证明Bucky正在一点一点发现自己。

当Bucky的手臂搂住Steve腰的时候，那种感觉无关情欲，而是安全。Steve发动车子，向家驶去。Bucky安全地贴在他背上，紧紧地搂着他的腰。那是温暖而晴朗的秋日，清风吹过Steve的发梢。天光依然大亮，但是他们却有一丝感觉，像是正在驶向夕阳。

END


End file.
